


RUN TO YOU | Seventeen

by strongeonni



Category: Carat (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Comedy, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strongeonni/pseuds/strongeonni
Summary: After 13 years, three childhood friends meet again in their workplace. Jeon Wonwoo is the boss of Kwon Soojin, while Kwon Soojin is the boss of Kim Mingyu. Is having the three of them in a company a good idea? ~





	1. We'll Protect You

A bell rang throughout the school grounds. It came like a morning call to the students’ sleeping energies; everyone rushed outside to play. Except you. You stood up from your desk and looked out the window of your classroom. _Pfft. Why does everyone has a friend already?,_ you thought to yourself. It’s only been a week since the school term started and everyone is hanging out with each other already. While you, on the other hand, doesn’t even have one single friend. Why? Because you’re a new student. An outcast. That’s why no one dares approach you first.

 

You took a deep breath and decided to go out there. Let’s try making friends. What could go wrong, right?

 

I am Kwon Soojin, 11 years old, and friendless. I just moved to this school last week and I am having so much trouble adjusting. This is not my first time changing schools though, but this is the first time I couldn’t find anyone to talk to. Maybe it’s because of the news. Or is it the rumor. I don’t know anymore.

 

You see, my father is the Deputy Prime Minister of South Korea. Great, right? Yes, I am his daughter, but my mother is not his wife. He “accidentally” had me. But my mother and I were living peacefully, we were happy even if it’s just the two of us. My father sends money every now and then, so we were alright with that arrangement. Until she died because of a tumor when I was 7 years old, and my father was forced to take me in. I can still remember my stepmother’s shouting vividly than my own mother’s voice.

 

I never lived in their house. I lived in a separate house far away from the “royal family”, as I call it. Ever since they took me in, I was trained not to tell anyone about who I am and my real identity, as this would harm my father’s reputation. At that time, even if I was very young, I understood the situation. I clearly understood, that I’m a black sheep, and I’m not really a part of this family.

 

I reached the grounds and approached my classmates who were playing tag. “Can I join?”, I asked bravely.

 

My classmates stopped running and looked at me, then looked at each other. After a few seconds they reluctantly agreed but tagged me as the “it”. I ran fast so I quickly tagged one of my classmates. I was laughing and having quite some fun until the one I tagged suddenly stopped and shouted, “Ya! You’re no fun!”

 

I was so surprised and even looked around to check if he was referring to me. I got the confirmation as he pushed me to the ground.

“You think you’re good because you run fast?!”, he said.

 

At this point, I couldn’t even focus my eyes because of the bright sunlight but I can hear what they say around me. I stood up and looked at him in the eye.

 

“You’re just slow.”, I said.

 

I immediately regretted saying it after because he pushed me again. But I managed to hold on to his jacket and he fell with me. I was about to punch him but he grabbed me by my hair, “Ow!”, I flinched.

 

“YA! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?!”, a boy shouted.

 

We both stopped and looked at the boy. Well, looked at the boys. There were two boys running towards us, a tall one and a slim one.

 

The tall one held me and helped me stand up while the slim boy pulled my classmate off me.

 

“Are you crazy?!”, the slim boy asked my classmate.

 

“I-I’m sorry. She was teasing me. She said I run slow!”, my classmate pointed a fat finger at me.

 

“You do.”, the tall one, who was still holding me, answered. Everyone who was watching snickered. He continued, “Listen up everyone, she is our friend. If you dare fight her again, you have to go through us first.” Everyone ooh-ed at the sudden show of bravery and my classmate was looking down on the ground.

 

I am still speechless by what was happening in front of me so I let the two boys lead me back into the school. They led me at the far back of the school, where a small greenhouse stood. When we entered, I was shocked by what I saw. The greenhouse was filled with beautiful flowers of almost all kinds, the plants are very green and the greenhouse smells nice.

 

My first words were, “I didn’t know the school has this.”

 

“Neither does the school.”, the slim boy answered. “We both wanted a greenhouse, and we told the school no one should know about it or enter it.” I turned around and looked at the two boys standing in front of me. “Who are you to order the school?”, I questioned.

The two boys looked at each other and nodded. The slim boy walked towards me and extended a hand, “I’m Wonwoo.” I didn’t take his handshake, but instead looked at the other boy. “And you?” I watched him walk towards me and offered his hand, “Mingyu.”

 

“Soojin.” I took both of their hands and shook them at the same time. “Thank you, for what you did back there… But I was about to punch him!”, I added.

 

I thought Mingyu and Wonwoo would be angry at what I said, but they smiled. Wide smiles.

 

“I know, right? It’s the first time we saw a girl about to punch a boy! Usually girls cry whenever boys push them, but not you! You stood right back up and looked at him straight in the eye.”, Mingyu recalled excitingly while doing some reenactment.

 

“We chose the right friend.” Wonwoo said happily while looking at me.

 

 _Friend?_ I thought. _They called me a friend._

“I’m your… friend?”, I asked, not believing what I heard.

 

“From now on, you are our friend. We chose you, and there’s no turning back, understood? We’ll protect you.”, Mingyu is holding his pinky finger up, waiting for me to close the bond. Wonwoo laughed and slapped Mingyu’s hand away. “Welcome to our greenhouse.”, he said while smiling at me.

 

For a friend, I went out to play at the school grounds and it didn’t go the way I wanted it to be. But sometimes, the unexpected is so much better… I gained two lifetime friends.


	2. Sun, Moon, Earth

 Every passing day becomes bearable for me thanks to Mingyu and Wonwoo. What happened on that day became known to everyone in school, so no one bothered me again. No one is still approaching me, but this time, I don’t care. I already have friends.

 

I learned that they are not in the same grade as me, they are a grade higher. Every day, we would meet at the greenhouse. No excuses. If one of us will be late or won’t make it and wasn’t able to tell the others, we should wait. Even after school hours, we always wait. It’s like an unspoken rule, and we didn’t dare break it.

 

Today, I was the first one in the greenhouse. I was admiring the daisies when I saw Mingyu and Wonwoo walking towards the greenhouse. They have their arms around each other’s shoulders and they were laughing.

 

 _Beautiful._ I thought to myself.

 

“Oh, you’re here already?”, Wonwoo waved at me. I didn’t answer because I know it wasn’t a question. “Ah… really… I think I’m going to go crazy whenever I study hard. It’s like, it’s not me! Maybe I am crazy…”, Mingyu plopped down on a chair. Wonwoo laughed. I noticed his nose scrunches every time he does that.

 

“But Mingyu, you and Wonwoo are the top in your class already. Why do you still study hard?”, I asked. “So I can beat Wonwoo! And myself!”, Mingyu laughed at what he said. It wasn’t that funny but the laughter of these two, it’s contagious.

 

“But Soojin, when are you going to share about yourself? We’ve known each other for months yet you still don’t tell us anything about you or your family!”, Mingyu stood in front of me.

 

“Is that really needed?”, I pushed Mingyu’s forehead with a finger.

 

Wonwoo answered, “Maybe we know your family. Almost everyone in this school have well-known families.”

 

Students in our school are either rich or have prestigious or famous families. As far as I know, Wonwoo’s and Mingyu’s families are businessmen. I haven’t really asked which corporation, not that I care anyway. Everyone’s status were determined based on your family. I’m quite surprised that no one has asked me yet about my family, until now.

 _How I wish I could tell you everything._ I thought. Having someone whom I can share my secret with and be comfortable with it must be really nice.

 

“Let’s see… Kwon… Kwon Soojin… I don’t know a lot of Kwons…”, Mingyu paced back and forth while thinking.

 

“Could it be… Deputy Prime Minister Kwon?”, Wonwoo looked at me. Mingyu stopped pacing and looked at me too.

 

I’m shocked for a second there, but I was trained for this. I recovered quickly and joked, “Are you being funny right now? Does that even make sense?”

 

“Eh… Soojin’s right. If she is a daughter of a politician, we would’ve known!”, Mingyu hit Wonwoo’s arm lightly.

 

“You’re right. Hahaha, I’m sorry Soojin. And I think the Kwon family only has one son too.”, Wonwoo said to himself.

 

_You’re right, I have an older stepbrother. Kwon Youngsoo._

“You know, we can all find out about our backgrounds by the end of the term. I don’t even know your family backgrounds! I really think it’s not important in a friendship. I’m friends with you, not with your families.”, I said to the two boys.

 

“I only know Jeon Wonwoo, top of his class, likes to read books, 12 years old. And Kim Mingyu, also top of his class, when Wonwoo is in number 2 spot…”, I added in a low voice, earning a “YA!” from Mingyu and more laughter from Wonwoo.

 

“Let me do that again, I only know Kim Mingyu, top of his class, tall person, 12 years old. See? I don’t know a lot of things about you guys because I don’t think it’s necessary. Having you as friends is what’s important.”, I said.

 

“I think I’m gonna cry. Hold on.”, Mingyu pretended to wipe his eyes and I reached out to pinch his arm but he quickly avoided it. Damn he’s fast.

 

“Mingyu was planning on letting you share your story today, and after you tell us your story, he will give us something.”, Wonwoo said. “Really?”, I said. I looked at Mingyu.

“Wah, Jeon Wonwoo. Wah, jinjja... Thanks for spoiling it.”, Mingyu said incredulously while shaking his head. “Yeah, I was planning on hearing your story. Then I expect you to cry, and while crying, I will give you this!”, Mingyu pulled something out of the inside pocket of his coat.

 

He opened his hands revealing three necklaces; a sun, a moon, and the earth.

 

“Eh? Why three?”, Wonwoo asked, examining the necklaces.

 

“The other one’s for you, Jeon Wonwoo-nim…Aish…”, Mingyu said.

 

“Which one’s mine?”, I asked.

 

“I haven’t worked out that yet… I don’t know which one’s which.”, Mingyu confessed. He laid the necklaces on a table.

 

The three of us stood silently while thinking how to choose which necklace would be right for us when Wonwoo started arranging the necklaces.

 

“Mingyu can have the moon. I know you’re tall, and the earth and sun are bigger than the moon but the moon goes around the earth, protecting it. I will have the earth then, because in fights, you are the one who leads us both, Mingyu. I’ve always just stood by your side.”, Wonwoo said.

 

“Then Soojin, you can have the sun. Mingyu and I, we’re just a couple of ordinary friends. Then we met you and you made our friendship extraordinary. You give brightness to anyone around you. You just stand still, just stand there Soojin, and we will go around you, just like the moon and earth, and protect you.”, Wonwoo circled the moon and earth around the sun necklace.

 

“Without the sun, there will be no purpose for the moon to shine and the earth to live.”, Mingyu concluded.

 

For the first time, in a long while, you felt yourself smile genuinely. You felt the weight on your shoulders and heart lift. Finally, you found a family.

 

“I’d like that.”, you smiled at Mingyu and Wonwoo as you took the sun necklace.


	3. Sunny... Day?

It’s the last week of your term. You became very busy with studying for the exams; same with Mingyu and Wonwoo. But still, the three of you never failed to meet at the greenhouse every day. For the past few days the three of you studied together in the greenhouse, noses buried in books. Aside from rustling pages, the only sounds you can hear were Mingyu’s occasional grunts from tiredness and birds tweeting nearby.

 

Tomorrow would be the last day of your exams, and the three of you agreed to meet at the greenhouse immediately after. I promised to tell them everything about myself, without holding back anything, and they promised to share about their lives too.

 

I only have one exam for tomorrow, and they have two. Which means they have more lessons to study today, and I’ll have to wait for them to finish tomorrow.

 

As I closed my book and stretched, I stopped and looked at the sight in front of me. I saw Wonwoo sleeping; he was slouched on the chair while cradling his Science book. Beside him, is Mingyu who is also asleep, using his Science book as his pillow.

 

I smiled to myself unconsciously. _Beautiful._ I thought again.

 

I must’ve done something in my previous life to have friends like them. This is my first time to have real friends like them who I know will always have my back and will always be there for me. _Like a family,_ I thought.

 

 _I don’t want to go anywhere. I wouldn’t want to change schools again. I don’t want to meet anyone else._ For the first time in my life, I had something that’s not scripted, or something that I was not trained for. I made genuine friends.

 

These two boys did more than just save me from a fight on that day. They saved me from the emptiness and loneliness I felt ever since my mom passed away.

 

I leaned on my book and closed my eyes. Unknowingly, I smiled again, thinking about tomorrow.

 

 

I put down my pen and turned over my exam paper. _FINALLY!_ I internally screamed and let out a big sigh. Exams are finally done and I just finished my first term in this school. I look forward to more terms just because of Wonwoo and Mingyu. Everything just becomes so bearable whenever you have friends like them who cheer you on and makes you forget all the hard times.

 

I glanced at the clock, we still have 10 minutes before the teacher collects our papers. I leaned back on my chair and looked out the window. I took the time to appreciate everything I can see from the window, as I never really look out the window often, because the teacher would think I’m zoning out, and nobody likes to be scolded.

 

It’s a sunny day, as summer is drawing near. The sun is very bright today. I can barely see some clouds and a lot of birds are flying between trees.

 

As I was following a bird with my eyes as it flies from tree to tree, a black car that entered the school gates caught my eye.

 

 _Huh, they’re early._ I thought to myself.

 

I was usually fetched to and from the school by a driver and a bodyguard, or a nanny. They’re the ones who live with me in the house. I am not really attached to them, since they’re not my family and they’re just there because of their jobs. We have like an unspoken agreement where I make their jobs easy, and in return, they make my life easy. As simple as that.

 

 _I told them to fetch me in the afternoon._ I thought. _Well, they have to wait._ I looked away from the window as the teacher started collecting our papers.

 

I stood up from my desk, about to go out of the classroom when a faculty teacher entered and called me.

 

“Ms. Kwon, the principal wants to see you.”, she said.

 

“Oh. Okay, I’ll come. Thank you.”, I replied. She turned away and walked back to the office.

 

I’m actually used to getting called to the principal’s office. My father’s people usually come here to talk to me, whenever there is an update to what I need to say to people or if I need to be trained for a new lie. So I thought it must be one of those days.

 

_Or so I thought._

As I entered the principal’s office, I saw the principal, my bodyguard, my trainer and two other people that I don’t know, sitting down.

 

I was quite shocked to see a lot of people today, because usually it’s just my trainer or her with a bodyguard. I greeted and sat down anyways.

 

“Ah… Ms. Kwon.”, the principal greeted. “How are your exams?”

 

“It was good. I think I did well.”, I confidently answered.

 

“Yes, yes. I heard that you are one of the top 5% in your grade?”, the principal happily added.

 

“Oh, really? I guess I am. Thank you very much.”, _I am? Wow, I really need to check the bulletin boards next time._

“And you’re happy with your stay here?”, the principal asked again. I noticed my trainer shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

 

“Oh, yes I am. Everyone is nice and I did not have a hard time adjusting. This is one of the best schools I’ve been to.”, I answered smiling. _Thanks to Mingyu and Wonwoo._

“Our school is honored to have students like you, Ms. Kwon. We value you as much as you value us. Seeing that everything is going well, I don’t understand why you have to go and leave our school.”, he sadly said.


	4. A Rose For You

“I- wait, what?!”, I said a little too loudly.

 

“Your mother here…”, the principal gestured to my trainer, “… said that you want to transfer schools and unfortunately, today will be your last day with us.”

 

“I didn’t say that! I didn’t say anything about leaving!”, I frantically half-shouted.

 

“Soojin, you once told me you want to study abroad, right? We’re going now. We are going NOW, Soojin.”, my trainer firmly and sternly said.

 

“Every time you want me to switch schools, I didn’t say anything. Even if you don’t ask me if it’s fine with me, I agreed because I know it’s the right thing to do. But now, I want to stay here and it’s the only thing I’m going to ask of you… and you won’t let me?”, I stood up from my seat. At this point, the principal looks utterly lost.

 

“Kwon Soojin-ssi, SIT. DOWN.”, she addressed me formally now. You should’ve seen the confused look on the principal.

 

“No. No, I won’t let you. Tell my father, NO. This time, for the first time, it’s NO.”, I said before turning back and running outside.

 

“KWON SOOJIN! Get her!”, my trainer screamed. So the other people were bodyguards too. _I should’ve known. Well, too late for that now._

 

I ran as fast as I can, faster than the day I played tag with my classmates. I pushed and shoved people and made my way to the greenhouse. I noticed the sky starting to dim. What happened to the sunny day I was appreciating earlier?

 

 _Wonwoo and Mingyu._ I wished and prayed hard they would be at the greenhouse by now.

 

When I reached the greenhouse, I was panting heavily from running. I entered and expected to see an excited Mingyu and a beaming Wonwoo…

 

… but I saw no one.

I’d be lying if I say I’m not disappointed, but I know it’s their last exam. I looked at my watch and saw that they still have 10 minutes before they go out of their classroom. I could’ve waited outside their classroom, but I know the bodyguards are looking all over for me. They wouldn’t know this greenhouse.

 

I paced back and forth, thinking what I should do. Mingyu and Wonwoo would know what to do. They would know where to take me. They would know a place far away from here.

 

The rain started to pour. I nervously clasped and unclasped my hands. I’m feeling dizzy, I don’t know what to do. It’s about time my trainer and the bodyguards would find this greenhouse.

 

While pacing, my eyes fell on a pen and some post-its we left while studying. I immediately picked it up and thought what to write. _Just in case,_ I thought. Just in case I’m not here by the time they arrive.

 

_What to write?_

I looked around for my favorite flower and picked it. It’s a light pink rose. _Wonwoo would be quite upset if he knew I did this._

The rain is now falling heavily.

 

While I was thinking what to write, I heard someone call my name. For the first two seconds my heart jumped at the thought of my friends, but it’s not.

 

“Kwon Soojin-ssi!”, I heard my trainer.

 

I quickly locked the door to the greenhouse.

 

_Quick, quick. What to write?_

I couldn’t possibly write down everything I want to say in a small post-it.

 

“Ms. Kwon! Open up!”, my bodyguard pounded on the door.

 

I closed my eyes and drowned all the sounds. The sound of the rain, the sound of their voices, the sound of my heart. What do I really want to tell Mingyu and Wonwoo right at this moment?

 

I opened my eyes and quickly wrote down my message, and I placed the light pink rose beside it. I took one last look at the greenhouse, took a deep breath and opened the greenhouse’s door.

 

“Kwon Soojin-ssi, I-“, my trainer, holding an umbrella, started saying amidst the loud rain.

 

“No need to say anything. I understand. I’ll come with you. I don’t have any choice, do I?”, I said, looking at my trainer.

 

I looked at my watch. The 10 minutes are up. They should’ve been here by now. _It’s raining, maybe that’s why they aren’t here yet._

My bodyguard started walking towards me and I held up a hand. “Please, let me walk alone. I will come with you. I won’t run away again. You have my word.”, I took the spare umbrella that my bodyguard is holding and opened it.

 

_Drip, drip, drip._

_Is the sky crying with me? It was sunny earlier._

I walked towards the car, accompanied by my father’s people, and took one last look at the school. I still couldn’t see Mingyu and Wonwoo. They should’ve heard the news by now, that I’m not around anymore, that I will be leaving. They would come running if they knew.

 

I got on the car. My trainer sat beside me, my bodyguard at the front with the driver.

 

“Let’s go.”, my trainer said.

 

I was looking at the car’s window at that moment. Even with the rain’s blur, I could’ve made out Mingyu’s tall form. Or two boys’ figures.

 

But I couldn’t see anyone.

I decided to give up. I tore my eyes away from the window and looked at the necklace I’m wearing.

 

I cried.

 

_“We'll meet again, some sunny day._

_I'll wait for you, come find me.”_


	5. The Cold Sun

_\- 13 YEARS LATER –_

 

A black car is zooming on the highway. A lady, wearing red lipstick is pursing her lips. But still, she manages to look composed and polished. She speed-dialed a number and waited for the person on the other end of the line to answer.

 

"H-hello? Kwon bujangnim (head manager Kwon)...", the guy started.

 

"YA BOO SEUNGKWAN! What is happening?! Where is Choi gwajang (manager Choi)?!", I yelled.

 

"Bujangnim, h-he's not here yet... and he is n-not picking up his phone too...", he stammered, obviously very nervous.

 

"Aish... ah jinjja! I gave him this project for a chance to impress me... and he does this?!", I continue yelling.

 

"I'm on my way! I want everything prepared, meet me at the lobby and brief me. I'll do the presentation!", I cut the call and drove quickly.

 

When I arrived in front of the company building, I didn't even bother to park. I picked up my purse, got out of the car and shoved the keys to the chest of the valet guy who ran to open my door.

 

Upon entering the glass doors, I was met by my assistant, Boo Seungkwan, who goes by Boo gwajang (manager Boo). He quickly matched his pace to mine, who is scarily clacking my heels on the marble floor.

 

Without me saying a word, Seungkwan started briefing me about the presentation today. He talked fast and hasn't given me a paper because he knows that I don’t need it and I’d memorize it by the time we reach our office floor. That's how efficient and scary I am now; Kwon Soojin, senior head manager and team leader.

 

Our company is the biggest events, marketing & PR company in South Korea, owned by the most powerful and biggest conglomerate, J Corp. Today, a huge client is coming, and I gave the job to one of my managers, who isn't here, yet the meeting is due in 30 minutes.

While Seungkwan is talking, I keep quiet. I don’t even acknowledge but I know that he knows I am listening and concentrating, maybe even formulating a game plan in my head. Out of everyone in the company, I trust Seungkwan because he has been working for me for around 3 years already, ever since he first entered the company. While I am slowly being promoted, he too, is slowly being promoted as I keep him with me wherever I go.

 

When I reached the door of my office, I told him, "Good job. Call me if it's time. Prepare everything well."

 

"Ne, bujangnim.", Seungkwan politely bowed and scurried away.

 

I removed my coat, threw it on my desk along with my purse and crashed onto my seat.

 

 _It's still morning and my head is already aching_ , I thought while I closed my eyes and massaged my temples.

 

I stood up and looked out the window. The weather is good today. _Perfect weather to do an excellent presentation, snag a huge client, and fire a manager._ Right?

 

At that moment, my boss, which is the department head, entered my office without knocking. I really hate it when people do that.

 

"Kwon bujangnim! Explain what is happening right now!", he demanded.

 

I did a small bow and said, "Choi gwajang is, unfortunately, not here today. We couldn't reach him and we don't know what happened. But Boo gwajang already briefed me and I, myself will do the presentation.", I reassured him.

 

His face relaxed and said, "Really? Well then, I trust that you know what to do?", he asked.

 

"Ne. Don’t worry, siljangnim (department head). We'll do well. I always have.", I confidently answered.

 

He nodded and left my office.

 

After a few minutes, Seungkwan came into my office and said, "Bujangnim, the client is already here."

I stood up and before going out the door, I said to Seungkwan, "Make sure that Choi gwajang won't barge in the meeting and won't come to my office. Fire him... oh and, find me a new manager."

 

Seungkwan looked up with shocked eyes but quickly looked down and replied, "N-ne. I understand."

 

I entered the board room and saw my boss and the clients already sitting on the table, greeting each other. Seungkwan and some of my staff take a seat on the side. Whenever I give presentations I require them to watch because I want them to learn from me. I want them to know that you should not invest in any emotions as it gets in the way of your goal. That’s how I lived for the past years. That’s what got me here.

 

I took a deep breath, put on my biggest fake smile for the clients and started my presentation.

 

When the presentation and meeting is done, the client walked up to me and shook hands. “I look forward to working with you, your team and J Corp.”, he said.

 

“It’s our pleasure to work with the best, sir.”, I answered.

 

Late in the afternoon, Seungkwan handed me some papers. “Here are the reports from today’s meeting. Congratulations, bujangnim.”, he smiled.

 

I nodded and said, “Tell everyone they worked hard. You too, good job.”

 

“Thank you so much, bujangnim.”, he smiled widely and did a small bow. “Also, Choi gwajang called and said he is really sorry, his friend was rushed to the hospital and needed a guardian since that friend doesn’t have any family…”, Seungkwan trailed off.

 

I ignored it. _This Choi really have the nerve…_ “Ah right, have you found me a manager?”, I asked nonchalantly while looking through some papers.

 

“Ah, I already sent out the news of the opening, and as of now people are already sending in their applications. I will look through them tonight and screen and interview them tomorrow.”

 

“Ani, I will interview them.”, I casually said.

 

“Ne? But, you don’t do that…”, he said, confused.

 

“I know, that’s why this happened.” I tapped at Choi’s termination papers. “From now on, I will do the interviews. You will still look through the applications, screen them so only the best will be called for an interview. Then together, we will decide.”, I explained.

 

“I understand, bujangnim. If there’s any more I can do today…”, Seungkwan said. He always asks if there are more work to do even if he’s about to go home. _Aish, this kid._

 

“Ani, that’s all. You worked hard today… Ah, Boo gwajang.”, I suddenly remembered something while I’m picking up my purse and coat.

 

“Ne bujangnim?”, he replied.

 

“Today… it’s your mother’s birthday right?”, I casually asked.

 

“Ah ne! How did you know? I mean, how can you remember?”, Seungkwan looked genuinely shocked.

 

Seungkwan’s mother sends me a lot of food and side dishes. Before, she did that to apologize if he was not good or if he was giving me a hard time, and to eat her food so I can have a lot of patience for Seungkwan. The gesture touched me, and I can see Seungkwan’s determination and hard work for this job. Remembering her birthday is the least I could do.

 

I smiled at Seungkwan. “Buy her a nice coat, and a bag that goes with it. Charge it under my name and tell her it’s my gift.”, I coolly said before heading out of my office and walking away.

 

“Waaa! Kamsahamnida bujangnim! Jinjja kamsahamnida!”, Seungkwan shouted.

 

“Go home!”, I shouted back. I smiled to myself. _The little ray of sunlight within me is peeking._


	6. Lost & Finally Found

I dressed in my most intimidating outfit today and put on some red lipstick. My closet consists of strong or dark colors. Come to think of it, I don't really have light colors or girly outfits. Even my makeup, most of my lipsticks are red. There's something about strong colors that gets me.

 

Or is it the reaction I get... I kind of like it when people get intimidated by seeing me, or get scared and nervous. Today, I will interview people who wants to be my new manager. If applicants can't handle my pressure, then they can't handle the job at all. I'm looking for only the best, and I am going to get only the best.

 

Minutes after I arrived at my office, Seungkwan delivered some papers to me and recited my schedule for the day as usual.

 

"... they are just awaiting your confirmation for that. That's it for today, you don't really have schedules for today aside from the interviews.", Seungkwan ended with a smile.

 

I nodded. "How many will come today?"

 

"There are 41 who sent in their applications yesterday. After screening them, I called 9 for the interview today."

 

I'm shocked to hear the numbers. "41? Is that normal whenever J Corp. announces an opening?", I asked, dumbfounded.

 

"This time it's actually quite few... last time the company had an opening there were around 70-80 people who applied.", Seungkwan said while looking at the ceiling and counting with his fingers.

 

I sighed. "Well, 41 to 9 isn't so bad. I trust your judgement on this.", I pointed my pen to Seungkwan and he nodded. "I'm going to finish a few things and we'll start in a while. Have them ready."

 

"Ne bujangnim.", Seungkwan exited.

 

After finishing all my paperworks, I sighed and sat back on my chair. I stood up, looked out the window and took a deep breath. There's a reason I worked hard for this position, the same reason why I don't want to get promoted yet; it's because of this office. I don't want to leave it. My office has the best view this building could offer; the cityscape, the sea and the sun. Whenever it's sunrise or sunset, it seems like I am eye-level with the sun, and I liked it.

 

But of course, I don't tell that to anyone. I was already offered a department head promotion once. When they asked me why I don't want to accept, I simply say, "I feel like I still have a lot to do with my position. I'm not ready yet."

 

After a short break, I pressed a button on my phone and said, "Seungkwan. I'm ready for the interviews. Come here first." It is my direct line to Seungkwan, so I don't have to personally call him myself or dial manually his number.

 

Seungkwan came in saying, "Would you like to see their applications first... or...", he trailed off, holding papers in his hand.

 

"Ani, here's what we're going to do. I'll phone you when the last person is finished, then hand me the next person's application and let him in. I don't want a lot of papers on my desk.", I quickly fixed my table as there were a lot of papers, and handed them to Seungkwan, whose hands are already full.

 

"Ah ne! Then, I'll hand you the first one.", he struggled, but successfully handed me the paper of the first applicant. A female.

 

"Okay, send her in."

 

After 2 hours, I already interviewed 5 people and at this point I'm not really sure who to pick, they're all great but I feel like something is missing.

 

As the 5th person went out of my office, I closed my eyes tight and massaged my forehead. Seungkwan came in shortly. "Bujangnim, here is the 6th-"

 

"Just... put it... on my table.", I waved my hand and turned my back on him. I kept my eyes closed because I fear that opening them would make me dizzy. I massaged my temples.

 

As if on cue, my cellphone rang. I pulled it out of my coat, stood up and answered it.

 _Argh, the sun is too bright today._  I thought as I squinted while looking out the window.

 

I was busy talking on the phone but I heard Seungkwan say, "He's already here, bujangnim."

 

Without facing him, I waved to acknowledge what he said. I heard the door close.

 

"... yes, yes. I'll have someone pick it up and I'll review it. Okay... okay."

 

I ended the call and turned around to face the applicant. "Sorry I just had t-"

 

But I didn't get to finish what I was about to say. I know I'm good with controlling emotions and facial expressions, but I was not prepared for this one.

_Hell, who would've thought this day would come?_

 

Standing in front of me, eyes wide with shock and smiling with disbelief...

 

... is Kim Mingyu.

 

And as if answering me, he said...

 

... "Kwon Soo Jin."


	7. Q & A

\- Narrator's POV –

 

This would be the perfect moment to say,  _Time does stand still._  Mingyu is looking at Soojin as if he's not there for an interview, as if they're not in an office, as if he is studying her face. But Soojin...

 

She is looking at Mingyu with pure shock and utter disbelief. The cold Soojin facade is gone.

 

Mingyu was the first one to recover from the staredown; he finally broke the awkward silence.

 

"Have you... been well?", he asked cautiously.

 

Soojin doesn't know how to answer but thankfully, someone knocked and Seungkwan entered her office. Both of them looked at Seungkwan. "Bujangnim, here's your coffee that you asked for earlier. I'm sorry it came late.", he put down the coffee on the table in front of Soojin.

 

"A-ani... kwenchana...", Soojin wasn't able to form her words clearly and stammered.

 

 _You're heaven-sent, Seungkwan._  Soojin thought. She made a mental note to treat him to food later.

 

Seungkwan left and thanks to his distraction, Soojin had time to think quickly and ready herself for the situation.

 

She acted like nothing happened and gestured to Mingyu to sit down. Mingyu is still staring at Soojin, quite unsure what to say or do.

 

Soojin picked up the papers and her pen, not looking at him. "Kim. Min. Gyu.", she tapped on the paper while saying every single word. Mingyu didn't answer so she continued to look through his profile.

 

Mingyu had impressive records. He studied in Seoul National University, one of Korea's prestigious SKY universities, took up business and graduated top of his class, and a whole lot more achievements that Soojin didn't see in any of the previous applicants' records.

 

But actually, Soojin is using this time to formulate a plan in her head. She can't let Mingyu get to her. She just won't let him. After all these years, that's not going to be easy. Or rather, that's not going to happen.

 

She must've been quiet for too long, Mingyu said, "I didn't know you'd be here."

 

Soojin ignored that and put down Mingyu's paper. "I'm quite bored. I've been reading the same things over and over again for the whole day. Tell me something that's not on that.", she pointed at Mingyu's paper. "Tell me something I don't know.", she looked at Mingyu directly in the eye.

 

Mingyu was taken aback by the sudden show of coldness by Soojin.  _Doesn't she remember me?_  He thought. But he's sure Soojin recognized him.

 

"I'm rich.", Mingyu blurted out.

 

Soojin scoffed. "Ha... mwo?!", she's surprised that he said that. But, she already knows that he is rich.

 

"My family are owners of several bars and restaurants in Gangnam, and we own a hotel in Jeju. We are very business-oriented as a family.", he said.

 

"Then why are you here? Why are you, a rich businessman, applying for a job?", I challenged him.  _Why, Mingyu?_

 

"Because I want this kind of job. I want to market products, people, businesses, brands. In PR, our job is to make something look good, even if it isn't. Somehow, I find it challenging.", Mingyu stated with a slight smile on his face. His face really brightened up at the thought of it.

 

"Then what does your family say about this?", Soojin asked.

 

"Well, I'd be lying if I say they were not mad at first... But since it's also business-related, they reluctantly agreed. As long as I keep my promise to them to take care of our business from time to time.", he answered.

 

Soojin was quite surprised at Mingyu's serious tone.  _He changed,_  she thought. He is not the silly Mingyu I used to know.

 

"Now it's time for my questions.", Mingyu suddenly said.

 

That made Soojin look at Mingyu. "What did you say?", she said disbelievingly.

 

"That day... where did you go? Why leave without a word, Soojin-ah?", Mingyu asked.

 

Mingyu's question caught Soojin off guard. But being the trained liar she is, she answered with a straight face, "I don't know what you're talking about. Ah... I think I forgot... but, it's not really that important, is it?", she summoned one of her fake smiles.

 

Taking advantage of Mingyu's stunned expression and silence, Soojin said, "Now Kim Mingyu-ssi, if you don't have any more questions related to the position you're applying for or the company, I would like you to do a simple task for me."

 

Every single one of the applicants, Soojin made them "sell" an object to her, any object that she can find easily on her desk, to test their persuasion and convincing skills. But this time for Mingyu, she stood up, got a flower from one of her vases, and handed it to him.

 

"Sell this to me.", she said.

 

It was a light pink rose, her favorite flower.

 

Mingyu looked at the flower, then at Soojin.  _So you still like light pink roses, huh?_

 

Soojin sat back down on her desk and said, "Whenever you're ready."

 

Mingyu stood up and turned away from Soojin. Holding the rose, he twirled it between his fingers. Soojin watched him do that, and there's something about it that's mesmerizing.

Mingyu paced around the room, "Why would I sell something that I know you already like? There must be a reason you picked this rose, out of all the things in your office. People are strange like that, once you see something you like, you know in that split second that you're going to buy it. But for some reason, you stop and look at the object a few more times, hesitating... but what you don't know is that, you're already sold for that object. As much as I know how you like this rose already. And you're going to continue buying this even if I fail to sell it to you.", Mingyu put the rose down in front of Soojin.

 

"Our job is to make people like something that they haven't heard of or haven't seen. To put it simply; make people like something they don't like. So tell me...", Mingyu put both of his hands on Soojin's desk and moved his face close to her face.

 

"... why would I convince you to like something that I know you already like?", Mingyu breathed.

 

Soojin looked deep into Mingyu's eyes and noticed that they're deep brown. Coming to her senses, she coughed to break the tension. "Ehem, erm... Ah, ne... Good job, Kim Mingyu-ssi. You may sit down.", flustered, she looked down.

 

Mingyu sat back down with a small smile playing on his lips.  _I won._

 

"I think that will be it for today. My team will just contact you. Thank you for your time.", Soojin said without looking up at Mingyu.

 

Mingyu nodded and got up from his seat. Pausing at the door, he said while his back is turned, "You know, I haven't heard from Wonwoo for a very long time. Just in case you're wondering.", after saying that, Mingyu left her office.

 

Soojin let out a very big sigh that she has been holding in.  _He lost contact with Wonwoo? How?_

 

Soojin phoned Seungkwan, "Seungkwan-ah, how many are left?"

 

"There are 3 more.", he answered.

 

"Let them all go home. We're done for the day.", Soojin ordered.

 

"Ne?! But bujangnim...", Seungkwan sounds confused.

"Just do what I say, Boo gwajang. Let's meet at the board room in 30 minutes.", Soojin said.

 

While waiting for the elevator, Mingyu lost the smile he has been wearing and replaced it with a worried look.  _If only I knew I'd find you here, I'd come sooner, Soojin-ah. What happened to you, really?_


	8. Introducing Her

I'm sitting in the board room with Seungkwan. We are discussing the applicants and interviews, as we are going to decide today who to hire.

 

"... next is Yoo Hokyung, the one from Kyunghee University and..."

 

Yoo-ssi's photo came into view, and I stared blankly. Seungkwan prepared a powerpoint presentation for the quick rundown of the profiles of the applicants. I am nodding along at what Seungkwan is saying, but in reality, my mind is somewhere else.

 

 _Why would I convince you to like something that I know you already like?_  Mingyu's voice lingering in my ears.

 

"... then lastly, we have Kim Mingyu.", Seungkwan interrupted my thoughts.

 

My eyes darted to Mingyu's photo on the screen. I sat up straight on my chair.

 

"From Seoul National University, graduated #1 in Business Management, most notable work is his marketing strategy for a European clothing brand franchise here in Korea."

 

While Seungkwan was talking, I walked and stood in front of the screen. Mingyu's eyes stare back at me.

 

"What do you think, Seungkwan-ah?", I asked a general question, but deep inside I know I'm asking about Mingyu.

 

"If I were the one to decide, I'd choose Kim Mingyu. But then again, now it depends on how your interview went with them.", Seungkwan said.

 

 _Why would I convince myself to like something else when I've already decided? You know exactly the answer, Soojin._  I thought.

I nodded, more to myself than at Seungkwan. "Contact him."

\- Mingyu's POV –

 

Today I start my first day of work at J Corp. Being a manager at J Corp. is a big deal, but I know I can pull it off. What I'm nervous about is being Soojin's manager. I don't know why, but somehow she makes me nervous.

 

I arrived at the office a bit early and I don't know where to go so I sat in front of Seungkwan's desk.  _Poor kid,_  I thought. I saw him running around all day yesterday, hands always full of papers and other stuff. As far as I know, he's also Soojin's manager.

 

After a while, the office started to fill and Seungkwan arrived. "Oh you're here. Annyeonghaseyo.", Seungkwan greeted me.

 

"Oh annyeonghaseyo, Boo gwajangnim.", I bowed.

 

"Call me Boo gwajang, or just Seungkwan. Besides, we're both managers.", Seungkwan settled himself onto his desk.

 

I nodded and wondered, "When will Kwon Soojin arrive?"

 

Seungkwan looked up at me surprised. "That's a first. Usually people ask first about where is their desk or their tasks, but you're the first one to ask about bujangnim."

 

_Oh right, they call her that here. She's a boss._

 

"She'll come a little later, but you won't report to her directly yet. Today, I'll train you and teach you the basics. I'll also show you around the office and the company first.", Seungkwan said, while clicking a lot on his computer and fixing some papers.

 

I looked around the office and absorbed everything.  _So this is her world._  I thought.  _And my world._

 

"Let's go?", Seungkwan stood up and gestured for me to follow him.

Seungkwan toured me around the company and showed me the offices and facilities. What impressed me the most is their cafeteria. It was like coming to a buffet.

 

"Does Soojin enjoy eating here?", I blurted out.

 

Seungkwan looked at me like I'm crazy, and only do I realized that I did ask a strange question. On top of that, I addressed her by her name only.

 

"Bujangnim... does not eat here. She only does when she has scheduled lunch meetings here, and that's rare too.", Seungkwan emphasized on 'bujangnim'.

 

"Well, how does she eat? I'm just curious... she's my boss too, right? So I need to know...", I pretended to look around.

 

"Most of the time she eats alone; in her office or she goes out alone to eat. We only see her eat with someone when it is a meeting or a gathering, but for casual eat-outs, she doesn't eat with anyone.", Seungkwan said.

 

"Why? Is she always busy? Or is she sick that's why she had to eat alone?", I worriedly ask.

 

"Aniyo!", Seungkwan must've been shocked by my sudden concern that he answered back. "It's just that... that's her. You won't get to see her hangout with friends... or people. Unless it's work-related."

 

_What happened to Soojin?_

 

Seungkwan and I met some people while walking around and he introduced me to them. Funny, because they all say the same thing. "Oh, you're her new manager? You must be good. Goodluck!"

 

We reached the lobby and stopped in front of a large golden board, where the hierarchy of the company is there along with the names of the executives.

 

"Now let me introduce you to the bosses.", he pointed at the board and said, "Of course I can't introduce them to you personally, but you should know this much."

 

I read the board.

 

 **CHAIRMAN / CEO**  
Jeon Myungseok

 

 **PRESIDENT / COO**  
Yoo Hyunshik

 

 **VICE PRESIDENT**  
Jeon Heonwoo

 

 **DIRECTOR**  
Yoo Daehyun  
_____________

 

"There is a blank space under director.", I pointed out to him. "Ah yes, I heard there will be a new director soon. But there's no news of it yet.", Seungkwan answered. I shrugged and continue to look at our department's branch.

 

 **DEPARTMENT HEAD**  
Go Jungwook

 

 **SENIOR HEAD MANAGER/TEAM LEADER**  
Kwon Soojin  
Jung Soyoung

 

"There are 2 team leaders?", I asked, quite surprised. I thought Soojin was the only one in her position.

 

"Yes. Each team leaders must have 2 managers. For Kwon bujangnim, that's me and you.", Seungkwan pointed at his name, then to a blank space under it.

 

"Will my name go there?", I pointed at the blank space excitedly.

 

Seungkwan smiled and hit me on the shoulder. "Yes, of course! I was happy too when I saw my name there. We are at the bottom of the executive hierarchy, but it is an executive position we worked hard for and the best part is...", he leaned closer to whisper, "... we get to order around lower and newer employees.", he snickered.

 

"Hahaha, you're right.", I laughed. "Tell me more about Kwon bujangnim.", I begged Seungkwan while we were on the elevator going up to our office.

 

"She is scary and no one dares contradict her ideas. But, eventhough she's like that, she's excellent, clever and kind. She's scary because she only wants the best results. No one goes against her because her ideas are already perfect to begin with. But if you ask me, she works too much. She must've been lonely.", Seungkwan ended with a sigh.

 

"How do you know all these?", I wondered if Seungkwan is a friend of Soojin's.

 

"I worked for her for 3 years already. I would know everything. Honestly, I think I am the closest to a 'friend' that she has. I haven't seen her with anyone outside of work. For 3 years, her schedule is always filled with work, work, work."

 

"No friends, no family?", I asked.

 

Seungkwan shook his head. "None at all."

 

At that moment, the elevator doors opened.  _It's like time stood still again._

 

Soojin was standing in front of the elevator, deep in thought. The moment she looked up, her eyes met mine. Her exterior might be strong and powerful... but her eyes are soft and sad.

 

_Soojin-ah, I'm here now._


	9. The Big Project

"Annyeonghaseyo bujangnim.", Seungkwan greeted me.

 

When he greeted, and I saw that he nudged Mingyu and mouthed,  _Greet her!_

 

Mingyu snapped out of his staring at me and bowed, "Good morning, Kwon bujangnim."

 

I was looking at Mingyu. I didn't have enough sleep last night while thinking of what happened yesterday. I never thought I would see him again.

 

I realized I'm standing idly in front of the elevator and I saw that Mingyu is holding the doors open for me and Seungkwan is watching. "Ah ne, I'll just go to the department head's office. He wants to see you too.", I motioned at Mingyu.

 

"Me?", Mingyu asked, surprised.

 

I nodded and went inside the elevator. Seungkwan and Mingyu looked at each other then Seungkwan walked away. Mingyu entered the elevator and pressed the floor button then the doors closed.

 

"I see you already know the department head's office floor.", I crossed my arms, not looking at him beside me.

 

"I easily memorize things.", Mingyu tucked one hand in his pants pocket and I side-eyed him. He is wearing a gray turtleneck and a powder blue coat.  _He looks good._

 

"Like what you see?", Mingyu said teasingly and looked at me with a smile.

 

Shocked, I looked up at him and said, "What- I-"

 

The elevator doors opened and he stepped out, leaving me dumbfounded.  _What the hell was that?_

We arrived at the department head's office and Mingyu opened the doors for me. Upon seeing us, the department head, Go siljangnim greeted us with open arms, "Ah! Kwon bujang! And here I think we have... Kim gwajang?", he looked at Mingyu.

 

We both bowed and Mingyu added, "I'm Kwon bujang's new manager, Kim Mingyu. Please take care of me."

 

"Ne, ne... it's nice to meet you. Sit down.", he gestured for us to sit.

 

"I want to talk about two things and I'll make it quick. First, welcome to the department Kim gwajang. I hope Kwon bujang here already welcomed you to her team.", he eyed me.

 

"Ah ne, of course, they are already taking care of me well.", Mingyu looked at me. I scoffed.

 

"A piece of advice, Kwon bujang is the best team leader there is. Follow her, and you will never fail in this industry. But she can come off strong and hard to deal with, and I think that's the reason why other managers quit, but I hope you bear with her."

 

I rolled my eyes. While Mingyu smiled and seems to be enjoying this.

 

"Second, I'm giving a major project to your team, Kwon bujang. As you may have already heard, we are going to have a new director. This came from the chairman himself; he wants you to organize an event to formally introduce the new director to our company. Here are the details.", he handed me a folder and read the files.

 

"When will I meet with the new director?", I asked while flipping through the pages.

 

"You won't.", Go siljangnim said.

 

I looked up at him, "Mwo?", thinking I misheard him. I always meet my clients. I have to know details about them or the brand I will be promoting.

 

"The chairman wants to keep the new director's identity a secret. Even I don't know. I think he's the only one who knows. But everything else you need is there, the new director has some very particular requests for the event.", he explained.

 

 _Wow, what a personality._  I thought. "So the chairman wants me to organize a formal company event... in a week... without meeting the actual client.", I emphasized. "Arasso."  _Challenge accepted._

 

I called everyone on my team to the board room after I met the department head. Aside from my 2 managers, I have 8 other staff, so we're a total of 11.

 

"I'm sure everyone knows that we're going to have a new director. The chairman himself, trusted us with the launching party.", I said.

 

"Woah daebak. So who is the new director, bujangnim?", one of the employees said.

 

"We don't know.", I replied.

 

Suddenly, everyone was in an uproar and asking if it was possible. You see, in PR you need to know your client. You have to study about it and do a lot of research.

 

"But bujangnim, we need to know. How can we plan something if we don't know anything?", Seungkwan worriedly asked.

 

"Yes we do. We know these.", I held up the folder in my hand. "These are the details of the event, and some very particular requests from the new director. We have one week."

 

Everyone was quiet and looking at one another. Others are staring down at their notepads and pens. This is the first time we had a client which we don't know, and a time-constraint project to add.

 

"I've only been here for a day, and I've heard great things from this team. We can do it, right?", Mingyu smiled at the others who were looking troubled.

Seungkwan chimed in, "It's not 'can', it's 'will'. We WILL do it. Everyone, fighting!", Seungkwan stood up and punched a fist in the air. Some imitated him while smiling, while some laughed.

 

"Let's start, shall we?", I sat down and opened the folder.

 

I discussed everything with the team and now it's time for the new director's requests. "Now for the food, our new director does not like seafood. Make sure there will be no seafood in the menu, even fish. Present to me buffets and come up with a menu for each, I will choose personally.", this is actually my favorite part when I'm organizing parties. I get to taste different kinds of food for free and I discover different restaurants and bars.

 

"I know a lot of good restaurants and bars in Gangnam...", Mingyu said.  _Oh right, he owns a lot of it._

 

"Okay then, Kim gwajang will be in-charge for this.", I wrote down his name on the paper.

 

"Also, additional detail for the setup: light pink roses arrangements."

 

I tried to look nonchalant, but I can see Mingyu looking at me.  _What's with light pink roses nowadays, really?_

 

The new director wanted a ballad singer to perform; I assigned Seungkwan to contact all agency managers and find a female and male singer.

 

"That's all. As it is a strictly formal event, I want everyone to dress well. You're representing our team, who organized it. Work hard.", I dismissed them and went out of the board room.

 

As I was buried in work, I didn't notice it's already 8pm. Thinking that everybody has gone home already, I picked up my coat, car keys and purse and headed out of my office.

 

As soon as I opened the door, Mingyu was standing in front of it, like he was about to knock. His eyes widened and he scratched his head.

 

"Mwoya... You didn't go home yet?", I asked.

 

"I- Ah... Uh.... I had a lot to do. I'm going home too, let's walk together?", he smiled.

 

I faced him and wondered how can he act like this knowing what happened to us?

 

"Thank you, but, we don't have that kind of relationship where we 'walk together'. Goodnight, Mingyu.", I walked away, leaving him standing there.


	10. Whispers

\- Mingyu's POV –

  
  
The next days were spent preparing for the launching party. Every single one of us was busy; on our phones, typing and clicking away on our computers, filing endless papers and such.

 

Soojin's office is the busiest. Me and Seungkwan have been going in and out a lot lately because talking to her through our direct line doesn't do any justice.

 

Seungkwan and I are inside her office again, getting her approvals for stuff.

 

"... and also, I have the final list of the singers who don't have schedules on that day, so they're just awaiting our confirmation.", Seungkwan handed out a paper to Soojin.

 

"If they don't have schedules then they aren't that popular, are they?", Soojin said while signing, not looking at Seungkwan. She raised an eyebrow at him then she took the paper anyway. "But since we are looking for ballad singers in general, then this will do."

 

Soojin checked some names and handed it back to Seungkwan. "Get them. Make sure they 100% confirm for that day. We don't want missing performers."

 

"Got it, bujangnim.", Seungkwan exited the office.

 

After the door closed I said, "Here are the restaurants and buffets with their menus that would fit the party.", I handed her the paper, "I also put in one of ours in Gangnam."

 

Soojin scanned my list and nodded, "I'll go to these restaurants after I'm done with some work.", she put down the paper but I snatched it back.

 

"What-", Soojin blurted.

 

"I'll come with you.", I looked at her in the eyes. I _want to come with you Soojin-ah._

 

She stood up, placed both of her hands on her desk and looked back at me. "I'm sure I can handle this on my own. You still have a lot of work to do here, Kim gwajang."

 

I stepped closer to her. "But I'm done with my work?", I teasingly raised an eyebrow. "And I'm going there anyway."

 

"I don't need you.", she moved her face closer to mine and whispered.  _How can she look at me with a straight face while this close?_

 

I fought the urge to move away, I'm not going to let her win this time.  _Wtf, stop looking at her lips!_

 

I inched closer and I saw that she blinked. Ha, she did not expect this. "I think you need me, you just don't know it yet... Soojin.", I sexily whispered her name near her ear. _Get a hold of yourself, Mingyu!_

 

She pulled away and looked at me with shocked eyes. I stared back at her. Giving up, she let out a sigh and picked up her purse and phone.

 

While wearing her coat she said, "We're taking my car.", and went out of her office.

 

I smiled and got her car keys from her desk. _Oh, Soojin. You make me do crazy things._


	11. Just A Taste

\- Mingyu's POV –

 

We sat quietly in her car while we drove to the first restaurant. Soojin has her arms crossed while looking outside the window.

 

Having one hand on the wheel, I placed my other hand on my lap and tapped impatiently. The silence is killing us both and we know it. Watching Soojin out of the corner of my eye, I turned on some music; iKON's Love Scenario came on.

 

Soojin sighed. "I don't turn on music when I drive.", she said.

 

"But I do.", I answered.

 

"This is my car.", she looked at me incredulously.

 

"But I'm driving."

 

She slumped back on her seat and continued staring out the window.

 

I decided that our conversation shouldn't end like this, so I said, "Isn't this fun? Don't you enjoy going to a lot of places to taste food for your events?"

 

"Ani.", she said flatly.

 

"Ya, can't you be more... brighter? Everyone is scared of you because of your stoic face. You used to be loud. You scolded us a lot too.", I ranted.

 

"Ya?!", she repeated. "Kim gwajang, I am your team leader. Shouldn't you be talking formally?"

 

"I call you that at the office. But, we're outside. And you can't deny that you are our Soojin... my Soojin."

 

She stared ahead. I thought she ended our conversation again by being quiet, but she suddenly talked.

 

"I'm not your Soojin. I'm not anyone's Soojin.", she muttered.

 

"What are you talking about? Don't you remember, we are your friends. We said we'll protect you. But, something happened and we all kinda fell apart... Where did you go, Soojin? Why did you suddenly leave us?"

 

Soojin wasn't able to answer as I pulled over the driveway at the first restaurant, she hopped off the car immediately. _Sigh. Soojin, why are you being so hard?_

 

We went to two restaurants and Soojin and I test-tasted the food for the party. She keeps nodding her head at every spoonful as if enjoying it, but she hasn't really picked yet.

 

The third and last restaurant was the one owned by my family. It's already past dinnertime when we arrived. As soon as I entered, everyone greeted me. "Good evening, Mingyu."

 

I smiled and waved at them. Soojin asked, "They don't call you 'sir' here? You're the owner, after all?"

 

"I made them not to, it's awkward. They call my father that, I'm not old.", I introduced Soojin to them, "Everyone, this is my boss in my company, Team Leader Kwon Soojin.", she bowed and smiled at them. _Wow, that's a very beautiful smile._

 

I actively presented our menu and she went on to tasting. As usual, she nodded at every spoonful but when we finished she said, "Okay. I'll take your menu, Kim gwajang."

 

I was quite surprised. "Mwo? Jinjja? But why?"

 

"I'm getting tired of those expensive, high-end buffets. We always get them. It's time for something new.", she said. "Be the one to talk to them, I trust you on this.", she added. She held out her hand to me. I stared at it. _Does she want me to hold her hand?!_

 

But then she gestured at her car keys. I realized it's hanging on my pants. I forgot I drove her here with her car. My car is still in the office, I can't go home. But I thought of a plan.

 

"Why not try out the drinks at our bar? They're the best in Seoul.", I offered.

 

"Kim gwajang, I'm driving home. I can't drink.", she answered harshly.

 

"I'll drive you home. Just a taste! Why, are you afraid to get drunk? By chance... do you have low tolerance in alcohol?", I teased her and laughed.

 

Soojin's face became red. I can see from her eyes that she wanted to hit me. "I'm great at drinking. Aren't you scared to be beaten by a girl?"

 

"Ani. Try me.", I looked at her daringly.

 

"Fine.", she sat down on one of the bar stools, slammed her purse and crossed her arms.

 

I smiled. _Why do you make it so hard for yourself, Soojin-ah?_  I asked them to close the restaurant and made a bartender stay for the night.

 

After a glass of wine, a cocktail, and few shots of soju and beer combined, I was still sober but Soojin... she was already talking gibberish. Her eyes are droopy and she keeps spilling her drink. In short, she was already wasted. I tried stopping her but she also, is stopping me.

 

"I'mmm not... drrrunk yet! I tooohld you... I... don't... geht... drunk!", she patted me on the face. "Keep drinking... I'll wait forrr you... to drop dead!", she laughed hysterically. _Aigoo, she must be very lonely._

 

She was talking about a girl who bullied her in highschool just because she is Korean. _What is she talking about?_  I'm really confused listening to her stories. I decided to ask some questions.

"Soojin-ah, where were you all these years? Where did you go?", I worriedly asked.

 

"Me? Hahaha... Farrr awaaayyy! Far, far, far, far away where my father and his family sent me... in America."

 

"Huh? Why did you go to America because of your father?", I was getting more and more confused.

 

She pointed at a painting behind me. It was a painting of The Blue House. "Because he's there.", Soojin finished.

 

I was very confused and was about to ask her again but it slowly made sense to me. It was piecing together.

 

"By any chance... is your father... President Kwon Dongmin?", I asked cautiously.

 

She smiled and nodded. "It's a sssecret!", she laughed. "What's excitinggg about my life... is that I'm alwaysss hidden! You see, I'm a mistake. It turns out... my father's reputation is muuuch morrre important than me... so...", she downed her shot in one go.

 

I sat back on my chair, watching her. I took a moment to absorb everything in. Soojin is the illegitimate daughter of President Kwon. During that time, he was Deputy Prime Minister, and he sent Soojin to America to study and live there just to keep her away from him. That day, when we thought Soojin just left... she was actually forced to leave. I took a deep breath. I can only imagine how hard it must be for her.

 

She laid her face on the table, facing me, eyes closed. "But you know what's the saddest?", she suddenly said. I looked at her.

 

"You and Wonwoo.", she opened her eyes and looked at me. "That day... I waited. You never came. I was hoping you'd find me, but you never did...", she closed her eyes again.

 

"I did.", I said before leaning in to kiss her.


	12. The New Director

"Do it naturally.", I told the stylist.

 

I'm at a hair shop, getting my hair and makeup done. I can do it by myself, but for big company gatherings like this, I prefer a professional.

 

It's the night of the launching party. The new director will be introduced to the company with what me and my team have prepared for a whole week, and I can say I'm quite proud of everyone. Everything is ready, I just told them to arrive 30 minutes before it starts.

 

I opened my eyes. I was supposed to have a quick nap while the stylist is working on my face and hair, but a thought crossed my mind. _Soojin-ah, why the hell did you drink that night?!_

 

 _This is all Mingyu's fault._  I thought. If he hadn't challenged me, I wouldn't have done it. If he hadn't teased me back in my office, I would have come alone. Mingyu keeps pushing me to do things I haven't done before. I occassionally drink a glass of wine or champagne, let alone a glass of beer or a shot of soju. Because I know I get drunk easily and have very low tolerance for alcohol.

 

I also know I talk a lot when I drink. I thought about it long and hard, but I just couldn't remember anything I said that night. When I woke up the next morning, I'm already at home, lying on my sofa.

 

I asked Mingyu about it the next day, and he said he took me home and had a hard time too. I didn't dare ask anything after that. I'm just thankful Mingyu took me home. I earned a newfound respect for him after that night.

 

After I'm done and dressed, I called a chauffeur to pick me up and take me to the venue. I couldn't possibly drive in a long gown, right?

 

\- Mingyu's POV –

 

I arrived an hour early, too early based on what Soojin said. After a while our team members started arriving. Seungkwan is wearing a light pink suit and I smiled when I approached him.

"Ya~ Boo Seungkwan! Woah...", I patted him on the shoulder and admired his suit.

 

"Ya be quiet!", he hushed as he looked around. "We're in a formal company party, act like it!"

 

"Ne, ne... Boo gwajang. You look good!", I said as I handed him his in-ear. Everyone on our team gets an in-ear as this is how we communicate while the party is ongoing.

 

"Thanks.", he bashfully answered.

 

I looked at my watch, only 15 minutes before the party starts. Soojin should've arrived by now. I went outside the doors.

 

That's when I saw her.

 

Carefully climbing up the stairs, Soojin is wearing a very beautiful red gown. It fits her body well, it's like it's made for her. _Well, duh Mingyu._  I don't know how to describe it, but I'm quite confused as to what is shining more; Soojin or her gown filled with crystals and adorned with lace.

 

The moment our eyes met when she reached the top of the stairs, I knew it couldn't get any better than this. You should've seen her. Her eyes was just... sparkling. She wasn't wearing her usual heavy makeup, she was just... her.  _Like a light pink rose._

 

"Hi.", I breathed.

 

She smiled. "Is everything alright?"

 

I couldn't help but look into her eyes. "I am. I-I mean... Y-yes, everything is set.", I stammered as I handed her in-ear.

 

"Let's go.", she said and we entered the hall.

 

The hall was decorated and designed just like how Soojin visualized it, according to the new director's tastes. I'm really proud of her and our team, now I saw for myself how great she is at her job.

 

The party started, with the executives in a huddle and some of the employees mingling, with some guests. Me, Seungkwan and others from our team are going around, making sure everything is okay while Soojin is half-mingling and half-monitoring. _What, I couldn't take my eyes off of her, okay?_

 

After some introductions and opening messages, Chairman Jeon Myungseok spoke in front. "I am standing here but I don't think I'm the best person to deliver the news to you. My brother, instead will announce it.", he gestured to Vice President Jeon Heonwoo and everyone clapped.

 

"Firstly, I would like to thank Team Leader Kwon Soojin and her team for organizing this,", he looked around the hall and acknowledged Soojin, who waved back and smiled. "It's amazing, how she pulled this off even though she did not know her client. And we all know how important that is to us.", everyone laughed and agreed.

 

"As you all know, we kept the new director's identity a secret up until now. Our reasons are because we wanted it to be a surprise, because we prepared so much. The new director trained in London for this day, and it's a waste to just simply announce it, right?", he continued.

 

I'm listening, but I'm slowly starting to get bored so I looked across the hall for Soojin. _I wonder if she already knows I kissed her that night._  But I don't think she knows. She was knocked out, and when she asked me the next morning, I just told her I took her home.  _Which is the truth._

 

"... so everyone, I present to you... J Corporation's new director, who will be working together with Director Yoo Daehyun..."

 

 _Would Soojin start to open up her heart to me?_  I thought while still looking at her.

 

"... my son, Director Jeon Wonwoo."


	13. Remember Me

\- Soojin's POV –

 

"...my son, Director Jeon Wonwoo."

 

There were a few gasps and whispers, followed by some clapping.

 

My smile disappeared from my face.  _Did I hear that right?_

 

A man, dressed in a brown suit, entered the hall smiling and walked towards the center. He shook hands with the chairman and the vice president patted him on the shoulder.

 

All this time I didn't realize I had my mouth open.  _I don't believe it. This must be a dream. Why do they keep appearing infront of me?_

 

Wonwoo bowed and said, "I'm Jeon Wonwoo, nephew of Chairman Jeon Myungseok and son of Vice President Jeon Heonwoo, the new director of J Corporation. Please take care of me and look at me positively from now on."

 

Everyone clapped again, but I can't bring myself to do it. I think my emotions might be broken, I'm too overwhelmed to actually feel anything at all. I can't even move from my spot where I'm standing.

 

"I'm looking forward to meeting everyone. Enjoy the rest of the party, thank you.", he bowed again.

 

It must be from fatigue and the sudden emotions, I didn't realize I was slightly swaying because at that moment, someone caught me.

 

"Soojin-ah."

 

I looked up and saw Mingyu holding on to my arm with a worried look on his face.

"Mingyu...", I tried talking but my throat is dry.

 

"I know.", Mingyu nodded then helped me sit down on one of the chairs.

 

The singer whom we invited, 4MEN, came up to the stage and said, "Annyeonghaseyo. For our first song, if you can find a partner, we invite you to slow dance."

 

They started singing Remember Me and that got everyone's attention. Slowly, pairs have started to slow dance on the dance floor. I didn't notice Seungkwan beside me, "Kwon bujang! Are you okay?"

 

"Oh? Ne! Ne... Uhm...", I stood up and started walking. "I'll just go outside.", I left Mingyu and Seungkwan.

 

Before I reach the doors, a familiar voice softly called me.

 

"Kwon Soojin."

 

I immediately stopped and internally cursed the door for being so far. I turned.

 

Wonwoo is standing infront of me.

 

"It's been a long time.", he smiled.

 

I don't know what to do or say so I just stared at him. He must feel awkward because I didn't answer, but he asked, "Would you like to dance?", and he offered his hand.

 

I would flat out decline, but I saw Seungkwan mouthing _Go! Go!_ and Mingyu... he was just staring. I didn't know how to read his face.

 

Slowly people are turning their attention on us both and I hate it so I just took his hand and he led me onto the dance floor.

While we danced, Wonwoo said, "You must be very shocked. I'm sorry for that... You look beautiful.", he added.

 

"Director Jeon, you shouldn't be like this.", I started. "Did you know?", I asked. "Did you know all along that I'm here?"

 

"Ani. We were talking about a party and they suggested you. They said you were the best. I was very surprised too. So I decided to keep it a secret.", he said.

 

_Why is his voice so low?_

 

"I'm happy. I finally found you, here, out of all places, unexpectedly.", Wonwoo looked at me. "What happened, Soojin?"

 

It was too much for me. I took a step back and bowed. "Excuse me, sorry.", I quickly walked away towards the bathroom.

 

I'm feeling very hot so I washed my hands. _Does Wonwoo know that Mingyu is here too? Did Mingyu know all along that it's Wonwoo?_ But I remember what Mingyu said on the day of his interview; that he lost contact with Wonwoo too. _What happened?_

 

At that moment, the other team leader in our department, Jung Soyoung, entered the bathroom.

 

"Woah... Kwon Soojin. You really are something, aren't you?", she stood infront of me and crossed her arms.

 

I stood up straight and looked at her through the mirror. "What do you want Soyoung?",  _Not now, bitch._

 

"Well... it hasn't been an hour, yet you already grabbed the attention of the new director. What is this, did you put something in his drink?", she laughed mockingly. "Almost everyone is talking about you, the new director and the party you organized... Something is strange...", she added.

 

_Alright, I'm having none of this._

I picked up my purse and faced her. "At least they are talking about me, the new director and the party I organized.", I made my way behind her back towards the door. "How about you? When will they talk about you and your projects? Tsk.", I sighed and went out of the bathroom.

 

"Ya Kwon Soojin!", I heard her shout from inside.

 

While walking, I saw Mingyu walking towards me. "Soojin... Go siljang is looking for us. He will introduce us to the Jeons."

 

I pulled his arm. "Kim gwajang, tell me the truth. Did you know all of this?", I demanded.

 

"Soojin-ah, I'm as shocked as you are. I didn't know.", there's something in his eyes that tell me he's telling the truth.

 

Now I'm more curious as to what happened to these two.

 

I saw that our department head, the chairman, the vice president and Wonwoo are standing in a huddle along with Seungkwan.

 

"Ah! Here they come!", my ever-so-enthusiastic department head said.

 

One by one, they turned. I was looking at Wonwoo and when he turned, he was smiling but it was replaced by shock when he saw Mingyu, who was walking beside me.

 

"Kim Mingyu?!", Wonwoo blurted out.

 

"Jeon Wonwoo... Director Jeon Wonwoo.", Mingyu smiled and they shook hands and hugged.

 

"Ya! Woah... So you're here!", Wonwoo said.

 

Mingyu just smiled and we looked at everyone's surprised faces.

 

The vice president asked, "You two know each other?"

 

"Ne! We were best friends when we were in school.", Wonwoo happily said while they have their arms over each other.

 

"This turned out well.", the chairman nodded and laughed.

 

"Ah! Ne... I want to introduce to you the best team leader J Corp. has, Kwon Soojin bujang, and her two managers, Boo Seungkwan gwajang and Kim Mingyu gwajang.", our department head said.

 

We all bowed and the vice president said, "Thank you again for the party."

 

"Aniyo. It was our pleasure.", I politely said.

 

"I see that J Corp is in good hands with you on board.", the chairman gestured to the three of us. "Especially with Wonwoo here, I think I might have to retire soon.", he said which earned laughs from us.

 

"Ah hwejangnim! Aniyo... why are you like this...", Wonwoo said.

 

"Then, we'll leave you now, we have more guests to meet.", the vice president said and we bowed again.

 

"Seungkwan, call me a chauffeur, I'll go home already. I'll leave you in charge.", I removed my in-ear and handed it to him.

 

"Ne, bujangnim.", Seungkwan said and he scurried away.

 

"Wait, don't go home yet.", I turned around and saw Wonwoo and Mingyu still standing.

 

"Let's eat something after the party? Or coffee... or drinks? It's been a long time for the three of us.", Wonwoo said.

 

I looked at him then at Mingyu. He smiled, so I guess he was go for it. I sighed and said, "Kim gwajang, message me the address."

 

"I'll just go home and change, I'll be there.", I said to Wonwoo.

 

_Who said the night is over?! Clearly it has just started._


	14. A Cup Of Coffee

\- Mingyu's POV –

 

After the party, while everyone was bidding their goodbyes, Wonwoo caught up to me.

 

"Hey. Where do you think we should go?", he swung his arm over my shoulder.

 

"Hmmm... I know a lot of places in Gangnam...", I trailed off.

 

"But I know your family used to own a restaurant in Gangnam. Do you own Gangnam now?", he hit me playfully.  _Wow, I missed this._

 

I laughed, "Well... you could say it like that..."

 

"Ya~ my Kim Mingyu is different now! But why are you working for Soojin then?"

 

I shrugged. "It just happened. Come on, I'll tell you everything once we get there."

 

We decided to bring my car, as Wonwoo was taken to the venue hall by a driver. While on the road, we were catching up and laughing.

 

"But seriously, we should really save up some stories for Soojin. She might not like it if she missed out on some of it.", Wonwoo said.

 

"Oh... but you know, Soojin changed.", I said in a serious tone.

 

He sighed. "Really? I thought it was just from the shock, but I felt that too earlier. What happened?”

 

"I also don't know, it's best to hear it from Soojin herself.", I decided not to tell Wonwoo, as it is a secret and Soojin doesn't know that I know.

We went to one of our restaurant, a different one this time. I chose a table at the far back. I texted Soojin the address, and even though she didn't reply, I know she will come.

 

When Soojin arrived, I was quite surprised by her clothes. She was wearing a white shirt and jeans; very unlike her usual outfits in the office.  _I'm really liking the Soojin I am seeing so far._  And I saw that Wonwoo is also looking at Soojin the same way.

 

When she approached our table, she went straight for the empty seat on the other side of the table. Wonwoo and I have empty seats beside us but she didn't even glanced at those.

 

I noticed Soojin is just staring at the menu. "Coffee please.", she handed it back to the waiter.

 

"You're not going to eat?", Wonwoo asked her.

 

"I don't eat with other people.", Soojin said. "Well, do you have anything to say? Why did you made me come here?", she looked at her watch then at somewhere else.

 

"Soojin-ah, mianhae... sorry for not telling about me. I also didn't know! They suggested you as the best person to organize the launching party. And when they mentioned your name, that's when I knew...", Wonwoo looked at me. "But I never expected to see you here too.”

 

I smiled. "Look at us, all in the same field and company after all these years. It's so amazing. Right?", I cautiously looked at Soojin.

 

But the girl didn't even move an inch. She was just looking at her coffee.  _I'm getting annoyed_.

 

"Sooj-", I started but Wonwoo beat me to it.

 

"Kwon Soojin. Why are you being like this?", he seriously asked.  _I forgot how he can be a bit scary when he's serious or mad._

 

That made Soojin look at Wonwoo. "You still don't get it, huh... don't you see? Looking at you both reminds me of that day... and I hate it."

"I know I shouldn't be angry, I know I shouldn't blame you for what happened... But what is this? Somehow... I want to know, I really want to know... Where were you that day? We promised to meet and I waited... Both of you, you didn't come.", Soojin's voice was shaky.

 

"Is that why you left?", Wonwoo suddenly asked.

 

"Did you really think I left because of that? I had to leave... I was forced to leave. You wouldn't understand...", Soojin looked down.

 

"Then make us understand.", I calmly said. There's no best time than now, now that Wonwoo's here.

 

Soojin hesitated, then she took a deep breath and told us everything; about her family, what she went through and goes through until now, and what happened the day she left. Wonwoo and I just sat quietly, listening and absorbing everything.

 

It turns out what I heard from the drunk Soojin that night was not yet everything. Her mom died when she was very young and she was sent to America along with her stepbrother to study and live there. All her life, she lived with people teaching her to lie about her identity, until it became routine and natural for her. Because her father's reputation comes first; it always come first and it must come first.

 

_Who would've thought we had an asshole president?_

 

Soojin meant in her note that she left in the greenhouse that day was she was hoping that someday, we'll come find her. She didn't know how, but she hoped. Eventually, she gave up on hoping and slowly forgot. She returned to Korea after graduating college and entered the industry; as an adult where no one will ask about her family anymore.

 

"That's why I do PR and marketing.", Soojin sadly said. "I promote stuff as if they're so great... even if they're not. Because I'm good at that. That's the only thing I'm good at; lying.”

 

Wonwoo and I were clearly out of words and can only look down. Wonwoo spoke first, "I'm sorry we couldn't come earlier. We really had no idea. I hope you understand."

 

"But please hear us out too.", I added. "It was raining hard that day and Wonwoo and I just stayed inside... thinking you wouldn't mind waiting for a few minutes. When the rain wasn't stopping, we decided to just run to the greenhouse... but found it empty except for your note. We ran back to the school and looked for you but no one knew."

 

"No one knew where you went, Soojin. Even the teachers. We couldn't believe it. It was like there was no trace of you.",  Wonwoo explained.

 

"After finishing grade school, Wonwoo went to study to London and we eventually drifted apart.", I finished.

 

Soojin was fiddling with her coffee cup and sighed. "We all had something that happened, huh."

 

"I think the most important part is... when will we hold a press conference about all of this?", I suddenly asked.

 

Of course, it was a joke. It's like we instantly had an unspoken agreement that what we talked about here will stay in this restaurant. But Wonwoo and Soojin laughed anyway.

 

_Suddenly, everything was alright again._


	15. I Am Director Jeon

\- Wonwoo’s POV -

 

My first week in the company passed by like a blur. I was so busy signing documents, attending meetings and getting briefed by my secretary. I haven’t seen my table without a paper and I see my secretary more than my own family. But I’m not complaining, this is my work now. I’m thinking I’ll get used to it, since it’s only my first week.

 

As I was signing another document, someone knocked on the door of my office. Thinking it’s my assistant again, I didn’t look up. “Yes, yes… Secretary Lee… I’m already signing like crazy here so I can fin-“, I looked up and saw it’s not Secretary Lee. It’s Yoo Daehyun, the other director.

 

“I barely see you out of this office so I came to see you myself. You should be honored.”, Director Yoo tucked his hands in his pockets and looked around my office.

 

I closed the folder I was signing and put down my pen. “Director Yoo, what brings you here?”

 

“Just looking at how our new director is doing… Well, you must be doing well on your own since you rarely ask for help…”, he was pacing around my office.

 

“Well, to be fair, I was trained before I came to this position. So I should know a lot of things. If there are things I need help with, I can always trust my secretary on that.”, I smiled. I don’t quite like where this is going. I opened my folder again and started reading and signing.

 

“So you’re good. Being the vice president’s son has its perks, right?” _There he goes, using the family card._

 

“You being the president’s son also has its perks, right?”, I replied.

 

I saw Director Yoo turn around. “Are you mocking me?”, he asked.

 

I looked up. “Ani. Why would I do that? I mean, you’re better. You spent a longer time in this company than I have.” _Go away._ I thought. I went back to signing.

He nodded and headed out. Stopping at the door, he said, “I saw you dancing with that team leader at the party. You must’ve taken a liking to her.”

 

I stopped signing midway and looked straight at Daehyun. “I invited her to dance to express my gratitude for preparing the party, that’s all. And as far as I know, it’s none of your business whom I dance with. It’s a party after all.”

 

He shrugged. “I just noticed. Honestly, I never paid attention to Team Leader Kwon before. She’s just… so-so.”

 

I stood up so quickly that my pen was sent flying somewhere. _Breathe, Wonwoo. Relax._

 

Director Yoo looked at me strangely. “Mwoya, why are you angry?”

 

I steadied my breathing and said, “You shouldn’t say those things about an employee.”

 

“And why not?”, he questioned me. When I didn’t answer, he added, “You should be careful. People will think you have some relationship with her… and we don’t want that when you’re still new, don’t we?”, he opened the door and exited my office.

 

I sat back down. I already know why Director Yoo is acting this way towards me. He must not like it when a new director was added alongside him, especially when the new director is me. He was the only director for almost 2 years already.

 

You see, J Corp. was founded by my uncle along with his best friend President Yoo Hyunshik. At that time, they were assisted by my father. My father asked for my help, actually begged for it, to enter the company. They are going to retire soon and they want someone dependable to leave it to. Daehyun was the strongest candidate, until I came. I heard that the Yoo family was not quite happy about it.

 

I pulled out my phone and called Mingyu. “Mingyu-ya, are you free tonight?”, I immediately said as soon as he answered. “Yeah, I am. What’s up?”, he asked.

 

“Take me to your best bar.”, I said.

“Aish… something happened, am I right? Arasso. I’ll send you the address.”, he hung up. _That’s my Mingyu._

 

When I arrived at the bar, Mingyu was behind the bar. “Ya, are you bartending?”, I was confused.

 

“If I’m the barista, then how could we talk? Ani, I’ll be the one making our first round of drinks. What would you like?”, he gestured at different bottles. After he made our drinks and sat down, he immediately asked, “How was your first week?”

 

I sighed. “As a director, it was fulfilling. As a friend… fuck man, I’m tired.”, we both laughed.

 

“Same. I thought Soojin would change even a bit after that night. But no, I still feel like I’m working for a time bomb. She’s still scary. I bet you would be scared if you work for her.”, Mingyu told me while I sipped my drink.

 

I told Mingyu about what happened earlier with Daehyun. “Ya, what’s so great about him anyway? Between him and you, Soojin would be a better choice for the company. No one can defeat her.”, he swerved as I punched him on the arm.

 

“But seriously, what’s his deal? If he’s so sure and confident, then he should be the chairman in no time.”, Mingyu wondered. "And Soojin isn't so-so. She can run the company single-handedly and it will still be number one in Korea.", he added.

 

“That’s the point. There’s a reason why my father wanted me to join the company. And I think it’s this reason: he doesn’t want the Yoos to run it. And he can’t tell my uncle about it because they’re friends.”, I explained. Mingyu’s face became serious.

 

“I’m sure it will turn out fine. Just do your best, show them who’s the boss. You’re Wonwoo! You’re a Jeon! If anything bad happens, you have your family. You have me and Soojin.”, he smiled and patted my back.

 

“Thanks.”, I downed the rest of my drink.

 

“I was thinking of going on a trip with you and Soojin. Just the three of us. Do you think that’s possible?”, Mingyu suddenly asked.

 

“Mwo? Why so sudden…”, I was surprised by his idea. But it wasn’t so bad. “I think it’s possible but it might be hard, with all our jobs.”, Mingyu looked defeated, so I thought of an idea.

 

“But as a director… I can request trips for departments and teams. That’s how we avoid stress in the office.”, I looked at Mingyu and smiled.

 

“Now that’s something to look forward to.”, we toasted.


	16. A Trip For The Team

\- Soojin's POV -

 

Seungkwan came into my office just as I was heading out for lunch. "Bujangnim, the department head wants to see you in his office."

 

"Now?", I said as I put down my coat and purse. "It's lunchtime. What does he want this time?"

 

"He didn't say, but he wants you to bring along Jung bujang.", Seungkwan answered.

 

"Heol... I was not informed that I'm Soyoung's babysitter now.", I muttered as I went out and walked over to Soyoung who was about to go out herself.

 

"Jung bujang." I called out when I caught up to her. "Go siljang wants to see us."

 

"Mwo? Are you kidding me? It's lunchtime.", she said incredulously.

 

"Do you think I would waste five minutes telling this to you if this was a joke?", I replied as I entered the elevator. "You coming?", I asked as I was pressing the open button. Soyoung's face turned sour but went in the elevator anyway.

 

When we entered his office, Wonwoo and the other director, Director Yoo is inside along with the department head. Wonwoo smiled at me, but I bowed instead.

 

"I'm sorry to call you during lunchtime, but I just want to deliver the news quickly. I was excited.", the department head said. "We will be having a 2 nights-3 days trip, with our two directors here, me and the rest of the teams.", he said.

 

"Mwo?!", Soyoung blurted.  _Oh my God, same Soyoung, same._

 

"Honestly, it was Wonwoo's idea. But when I found out about it, it isn't so bad, is it? It will be a good chance for the teams to bond and for us to get to know you more.", Director Yoo said while looking at me.

 

I'm not unfazed by him and I stared back. Wonwoo cleared his throat and added, "We will give you a few days to prepare. Don't worry, the venue will be taken care of and we will give the details to you within the day."

 

"As for the transportation, well you can bring your own cars, but I recommend carpooling since we aim to build bonds after all.", the department head excitingly said.

 

I grunted. Trips to do not excite me.

 

"After lunch, you can meet your teams and discuss this with a director.", he added.

 

"I'll go with Kwon bujang.", Wonwoo said with a smile. I quickly looked at him with furrowed brows.

 

"Then that leaves me with Jung bujang.", Director Yoo smiled at Soyoung, who smiled back and fluttered her lashes, much to my disgust.

 

"Then it's settled then. I won't keep you here, go have your lunch.", the department head said.

 

As we all filed out of the office going our own ways, Wonwoo caught up to me. "Hey, Soojin.", he started.

 

I turned around and he asked, "Would you like to have lunch with me?"

 

I was befuddled by his question but I immediately declined. "Sorry Wonwoo, I really don't eat with other people. But thank you for the offer.", I answered and I walked away.

 

After lunch, once I received the trip details, I called for a meeting with my whole team. Wonwoo arrived shortly after. When all 10 people and Wonwoo are settled down, I began.

 

"There's no point beating around the bush, so I'll go straight to it.", I said. I braced for the impact. "We're going on a trip."

 

It's like someone turned on the noise. Everyone was suddenly talking; Seungkwan was cheering, the girls are asking what to wear and Mingyu is thinking aloud what to bring. I let them to it for a full minute and then I cleared my throat. Everyone fell silent.

 

"You must be wondering why Director Jeon is here with us. It's because he's coming with us, along with Director Yoo and Go siljang.", a few grunted and I couldn't help but smirk.

 

"The venue has been taken care of, so we just need to assign people for the food and logistics. Also, you can bring your cars.", I explained.

 

"But we recommend carpooling.", Wonwoo finished.  _I purposely left out that piece of information._

 

"Bujangnim, my car can't travel far distances. I'll have it fixed next week, but I'm not going to get it immediately. Can I ride with you?", Seungkwan pouted.  _Who can say no?_

 

"Arasso. Don't bring too much luggage, more than mine. Or else...", I threatened. Seungkwan laughed and bowed, "Ne bujangnim..."

 

"I'll ride with you too.", Wonwoo said.

 

I stared at him. "You have a car."

 

"I'll also ride with you! It will be fun!", Mingyu looked from Seungkwan to Wonwoo, seeking approval.

 

"You also have a car.", I answered Mingyu.

 

"Bujangnim, just say yes! It will be fun, plus we can save on fuel and save Mother Earth!", Seungkwan said while looking at the ceiling. Everyone cheered and urged me to say yes. The others said they will be carpooling too, so I'm left with no choice.

 

I sighed deeply and said, "Arasso. But! My car, my rules."

 

I assigned Mingyu for the food, as usual, along with four others. I noticed that Mingyu is good with this. As for logistics and other things needed for the trip, Seungkwan is the best, assisted by four more team members.

 

Let's get this trip over with.  _But why am I a bit excited?_


	17. Myeongdong

\- Soojin's POV -

 

In the afternoon, Wonwoo came into my office. "How are you?", he greeted.

 

"Oh. Hey.", I looked up. "Just reading some proposals. Why?"

 

"Are you free?", Wonwoo tucked his hands in his pockets. He wasn't wearing his coat and tie anymore and his shirt is rolled up.

 

"Well... I'm not busy. Why?", I noticed I asked this twice already.

 

"Can you come with me? I need to go buy some stuff for the trip... basically I need to go shopping. And I couldn't think of a better person to help me.", Wonwoo bashfully said while rubbing the back of his neck.

 

"And you thought of me?", I asked.

 

"Please?", he cooed.

 

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Arasso."

 

When we went out of my office, I went over to Seungkwan's table. "I'll be out early. Don't wait for me. Finish your work then go home.", Seungkwan nodded. Somehow, I spoke loudly enough for Mingyu to hear, who's at the next table staring at us.

 

We took Wonwoo's car and he drived us to Myeongdong.

 

"A director should know how to dress himself. Especially if you're rich.", I started.

 

"I know the basics. But for other occasions, my clothes are picked out for me. This time, I want to pick out stuff for myself... I don't know, I just want to try.", he said while driving.

 

I noticed he drives the same way as Mingyu; one hand, the other resting on his lap. Except that Wonwoo's right-handed.

 

"Can I turn on some music?", he suddenly asked me. I looked at him and answered, "It's your car. Do whatever you want." This is quite familiar to the last time Mingyu drove my car.

 

Wonwoo turned on some music and a ballad poured out of the speakers. We stayed silent but after a while, Wonwoo started singing lowly. I didn't say anything and just sat back and listened.

 

When we arrived at Myeongdong, we stopped at a men's suit store. When we entered the store, I said to Wonwoo, "I thought we're going to buy clothes for the trip."

 

"I'm just going to pick up some suits. Surprisingly, I'm running out of them.", he said while smiling.

 

The staff welcomed him and obviously, they all gushed over him. I wandered around while he is doing his business and I overheard one of the staff say, "Is that your girlfriend, Sir Jeon?"

 

I turned my back and pretended to admire a coat. Wonwoo laughed and answered, "Ani, what makes you say that?"

 

"Well... she's the first lady I saw you bring here.", the staff said.

 

"Wouldn't it be nice if you had me as your girlfriend instead?", another staff said flirtingly and the others laughed.  _Yep, I'm not buying from this store._

 

I turned and walked towards Wonwoo who's clearly looking down to ease his embarassment.

 

"Wonwoo-ya, are you finished?", I cooed and clung to his arm.

 

Flustered, Wonwoo looked at me and I tugged at his arm. "Kaja."

 

When we passed by a display, I said to the staff, "Green doesn't go with brown." I pointed at their mannequin who's wearing a hideous combination of brown shirt and green necktie.  _Seriously?_

 

I smiled to myself and dragged Wonwoo with me. When we got into his car, he laughed and asked, "Mwoya, what was that all about?"

 

"Shouldn't you say 'thank you'? I basically saved you. How long have they been harassing you?", I asked while laughing too.

 

"Ever since I started buying from them. And that was years ago.", Wonwoo confessed.

 

"Aigoo. I know a lot of other stores, don't go back there again.", I said.

 

Wonwoo was still laughing. "Arasso, now let's start the real trip shopping."

 

We went to a couple of stores and we bought some stuff for the trip. Since we cannot take the car around, we walked to the rest of the stores. We talked about his time in London while going around and I discovered he had a hard time adjusting there. He also said that he wasn't planning on entering this career, but he had no choice and he was good at it, so might as well do it.

 

"What are you going to wear for the trip?", I asked out of curiousity, as all he bought are business clothes, no trace of laid-back, casual clothes there.

 

"Uh, I'm not sure yet. Maybe a shirt and jeans?", he looked at me cautiously.

 

I stared at him incredulously. "This won't do. No one in my team dresses badly.", I said as I led him towards a store.

 

"I'm not on your team.", Wonwoo defended while being dragged.

 

"You are now.", I said.

 

We entered a store and a staff approached us immediately. "Hello, how can I help you?"

 

"Clothes for him please.", I gestured to Wonwoo who's looking at me, clearly surprised. "Show me your summer collection.", I ordered.

 

The staff led us to racks of clothes that fit the season. I scanned through them and picked one after the other. When I was finished, the staff who's struggling a bit with the clothes, asked, "What size would you like these to be in?"

 

I realized the store wasn't as posh as the previous one so they don't take personal measurements. I hate going back and forth in dressing rooms because of sizes, so I faced Wonwoo and started measuring him.

 

"Hold up your arms.", I said.

 

"M-mwo?", Wonwoo stuttered.

 

I motioned for him to raise his arms and when he did, I stepped closer in front of him. I placed my hands on his shoulders and ran the length down to his arm slowly. Then I held his shirt at the sides to see how wide it is from his body. Suddenly, I could feel Wonwoo's gaze on my face. My cheeks feel hot, so I quickly faced the staff.

 

"For the shirts, small. For the button-up shirts, medium.", I said. The staff nodded and disappeared into the back.

 

I could still feel Wonwoo staring at me so I pretended to continue browsing through the clothes. "I pick out clothes for models in our projects sometimes. This was a trick I learned.", I explained.

 

I turned around to see Wonwoo smiling and nodding.

 

He started fitting and all looked good on him so he bought everything. I also added some lounge pants.

 

He drove me home and when I was about to get off, he asked me, "Would you like me to pick you up tomorrow?"

 

"Why?", I asked.

 

"Well, seeing that you went with me today, you left your car in the office. How would you go to work?", Wonwoo said.

 

"I'll take the bus. I don't mind, it's only for tomorrow.", I replied. I opened the door and stepped out. "Thank you for today, Soojin.", Wonwoo exclaimed.

 

I nodded and closed the car door. I watched him drive away before going up to my apartment.

 

The next morning, I was walking in my apartment's lobby and about to go to work when someone called my name. "Ms. Kwon!", it's the lady at the front desk.

 

I turned around and the lady scurried over to me. "Someone left this last night and told me to give it to you in the morning. He didn't say who he is, I apologize.", the lady bowed.

 

"It's okay. Thank you.", I said as the lady walked away.

 

When I opened the small paperbag, I was shocked to see my car keys. I became more surprised when I read the note that came with it.

 

_Drive safely._

 

_\- M_


End file.
